Brazil (Pedro II)
Brazil led by Pedro II is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Brazil Paulo Coelho, Brazil's greatest novelist, wrote of the history of his people, "They were seeking out the treasure of their destiny, without actually wanting to live out their destiny." Among former colonies, Brazil is unique in the Americas because, beyond gaining its independence through a relatively peaceful path, and even after dozens of failed separatist movements, it did not fragment into separate countries as did British and Spanish possessions. Brazil was a Portuguese colony from the time of the arrival of Pedro Cabral, who claimed it for his sovereign in 1500 AD, until the royal family in exile from their occupied homeland elevated it to the status of kingdom in 1815. Full independence was achieved in 1822 when the Empire of Brazil was created with a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary government. With the overthrow of Pedro II, the second and last emperor, in 1889 AD it became a republic. Although the republic would suffer through dictatorships and military juntas over the next century, democracy returned in the 1980s when the first elected civilian government assumed power after a negotiated transition. Under a succession of able leaders, Brazil achieved political and economic stability, became a vital and influential member of the international community, and has at last achieved "the treasure of its destiny." Pedro II The first Brazilian monarch to be born in Brazil, during his long reign Pedro II brought stability and progress to his homeland, as well as making it the preeminent power in South America. A calm and serious man, Pedro II zealously guarded his nation's sovereignty, challenging the mighty British Empire and fledgling United States when those countries sought to meddle in the region. He led Brazil in three wars, gaining new territory and prestige, while continuing to focus his attention primarily upon making Brazil a modern state. He encouraged coffee production rather than sugar, and actively supported and sponsored road, railroad, telegraph and undersea cable construction. Although popular with his people, the Emperor was overthrown in November, 1889 by a group of military leaders wanting to form a republic headed by a dictator. Ever a patriot, when he departed into exile, Pedro II expressed his "ardent wishes for the greatness and prosperity of Brazil." Dawn of Man All Hail his most respected and magnanimous Emperor, Pedro II of Brazil. It was with great insight and unshakeable dignity that you ruled the Brazilian Empire for over 50 years, ushering in a time of lasting peace and prosperity. Your reputation as a stern, but fair leader was never blemished by controversy, as your unwavering dedication to the people of Brazil provided hope and established the kingdom's position in South America. Your scholarly pursuits and staunch defense of freedom of speech led to the creation of several institutions of higher learning, strengthening Brazil's sense of national identity. Revered Emperor Pedro, your people long for a return to the peaceful days when you walked among them, hearing their stories and reassuring them of a bright future. Will you once again lead your kingdom to prosperity? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: I am Pedro, Emperor of Brazil. I have little time for pleasantries, what brings you here? Defeat: This is why I prefer diplomacy to violence... Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = +1 Science from Plantations. * +3 Oil}}When Brazil (Lula) is installed, the Develop Ethanol Fuel decision is replaced with the Upgrade the Imperial Navy decision. Gold. * 2 Magistrates |rewards = -20% Upgrade Cost * Upgrading a Naval Unit rewards Culture}} Culture * 500 Gold. * 2 Magistrates |rewards = All melee units receive the Woodsman promotion * +1 Culture from every Brazilwood Camp}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drinking your Caipirinha and listening to your Bossa Nova. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Brazil